The history of Trunks,Goten, and Yukari
by Yukari Yuki Fujiwara
Summary: A/U and Slightly OC and reupdated, ok to tell the truth I can't and hate doing summeries, but i would like to some reviews if I need to Contine or Stop
1. History of Yukari

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR SAKKURA**

* * *

Yukari and Trunks only tugged at the saiyan and Trunks looked a lot like their father, but had they had theirs mother's feminine features as well. Her long dark hair and white eyes and his long lavender hair and blue eyes looked up to their father's dark hair and eyes. Right now, their mother was asleep, and they both wanted to get out of the house, "Otousan, can we go?"

Vegeta looked down at his daughter and son, "Yukari, Trunks, you can't come fight.."

She shook her head, "I want to see Gohan, Goten,and Chi-Chi. I don't want to fight." She spoke.

Vegeta looked at them and nodded, "I guess I can grant that wish." He spoke before picking his daughter and walking out the door and flying off with Trunks following him.

It had been 13 years since Goku, Gohan's and Goten, and father, had died and the rest of the Z fighters except for Gohan and Vegeta had fallen due to two androids, 17 and 18. The only thing Yukari could do was defend herself, but she couldn't fly and she couldn't transform to a Super Saiyan yet .Chi- Chi was like another mother to Yukari, she usually spent most of her time at the house studing which her mother Bulma would rather have Yukari staying in her room only reading spell books.

Vegeta landed gently and her and Trunks ran out of his arm, "Thank you Otousan !" She spoke waving behind her and while Trunks opened the door as he flew off with Gohan, ready to fight the androids . She closed the door, "Chi-Chi, Goten !" She and Trunks yelled , going down into the basement, seeing the black haired woman working on the medication, "Chi-Chi, I hope you don't mind that I'm here…"

Chi-Chi looked up, and smiled, "Don't be like that Yukari , I'm glad you're here, and you're always welcome here, Goten is upstairs if you want to go talk to him." She spoke.

"Is that Goku medication", Trunks asked in interest.

"Yes it is Trunks, but don't get to close to it ", looking at Yukari,"Goten is upstairs is you want to talk to him or you and Trunks can help me with the medication."

She spoke, "I'll go see Goten." She said lightly, turning around leaving Trunks helpping Chi-Chi and going up the relationship with Goten was mutual, she was the same age him , and they shared a lot in common, , not being able to transform and living in this apocalyptic hell hole. She looked in his room, seeing the teenager laying on his bed, arms folded behind his headand eyes, Goten was only half awake when the girl knocked on his door. "Hey Goten" She spoke as he sat up, and she sat on the edge of his bed.

"Oh, hey Yukari, what are you doing here?" He spoke, looking a bit dumbstruck.

"Well, you never come to visit me, so I always have to visit you. You look like you're still alive, that's good." She spoke, smiling a bit, she then looked at the door way and leaned over to Goten a bit, "Otousan says he's training you and Trunks, is that true?" She whispered.

Goten smiled, "You bet, but don't tell my mom, she'd kill me." He whispered back.

Yukari shook her head and sighed a bit, looking at the ground and scolweda bit, "Just be careful okay? It's hard enough having Ottausan and Gohan go fight those things."

Goten blinked a bit, then smiled, "Don't worry, Gohan says I'm just like father, so I'm strong and won't be defeated so easily."

Yukari looked at the other teen and slightly smiled, "Okay…" She jumped up, "Okay! Let's go somewhere so you can show me what Otousan taught you! But just go easy on me, I'm still a beginner!"

Goten stood up, "You'll stay a beginner if you don't train." He spoke as the two started walking out, "I don't see why Trunks won't help you."

"It's not that he doesn't want to, he just doesn't think I should have to, but he's taught me the basics like sensing ki." Yukari spoke as they got to the door.

"And where are you two going?" Chi-Chi asked playfully, looking at the two teenagers, while Gohan and Vegeta didn't take long to show themsleves either.

Goten and Yukari looked back, and Yukari spoke first, "We're just going to take a walk."

"A walk huh?" Vegeta glared but chimed in, looking at Chi-Chi and Gohan , then to the two, "Just don't go out too far."

Yukari smiled, "we won't Papa !" She spoke waving before dragging Goten with her.

Chi-Chi smiled a bit, "They're so cute."

Vegeta chuckled, "I know, it surprises me on how thick headed they are, plus your brat is starting to take after Kakarrot."

Goten and Yukari kept to their word, they didn't go too far away from the house, she turned looking at the teen, "Okay, ready?"

He nodded, taking a fighting stance, "Ready. Lady's first."

"Oh, Goten you don't have to be so modest." She teased, taking a stance before Goten rushed at her. She dodged his punches ,and threw her own punches, before she collapsed from just plain out exhaustion after she used a spell on Goten.

Goten stopped, looking down at her, slightly shaking his head, and only sat down next to her, "That's it on your stamina?" He questioned.

She frowned, "Hey, hey, I'm not like you men." She teased, and before the two knew it, they were laughing.

It was almost dark when the two started to head back, all they had done was talk and tease each other, laughing, acting like normal teenagers. Goten yawned as they walked in, and the only saw Chi-Chi sitting at the table, "Mom, where's Onii-sama, Vegeta and Trunks?"

Chi-Chi looked up at them, "Oh, they left a few minutes ago and Trunks is already alsleep in the guest room, and I'm so glad you two are back, the androids attacked the near by city and I thought that you two would be…"

Goten and Yukari seemed to clench their fists, while Goten looked down, "Oh…" he looked up, smiling, "Well, I'm sure Onii-sama's and Vegeta are kicking their butts, we didn't mean to worry you Mom. "Can I stay in the guest room tonight? I'm sure my mom knows I'm here." Yukari spoke.

Chi-Chi nodded, "You know you don't have to ask Yukari, you practically live here some days."

Yukari bowed a bit, "Thanks Chi-Chi," She said and left for the upstairs room she considered her own room. She closed the door, and fell on the bed, crying. 'Otousan, please, please, please be okay…' she thought as she let her tears out.

* * *

"Yukari?" A voice called out, shaking her lightly. "Yukari, wake up.."

Her white eyes looked up, meeting her father's and she sat up, hugging him, "OTOUSAN!" She spoke hugging him tightly, "I'm so glad you're okay!" She spoke.

Vegeta hugged her back, "Yeah, Chi-Chi told me you were really upset, so I told your mother that I will check on you." He spoke, patting her head, "I didn't mean to worry you.."

She pulled back, shaking her head, "I should know better. I mean, you said you were going to do this, so…"

Vegeta rubbed her head, "Sorry Yukari." He spoke now standing up, "Do you think you can stay another night with Chi-Chi, plus don't worry about calling your mother I already told her, Gohan and I are taking Trunks and Goten out for some training."

Yukari nodded her head, "I want to help Chi-Chi with something's she's working on anyway." Yukari spoke, now standing up and hugged her Father and Trunks one more time, "Take care Otousan and you three be careful."

Chi-Chi spoke when Yukari walked in the kitchen and said "You know your mother just called and told me, this time machine is going to be a 3 seat passenger thing now. I think it's only fair that if Goten goes back and is able to see his own father, that you would see yours too when he was the biggest jerk in the universe and you'll even get to see a younger Gohan."

Yukari looked up, "R-really, and plus I don't believe you about my father being a jerk you're lying?"

Chi-Chi shook her head "I don't lie." She said before turning back cleaning the dishes and fixing food for them.

The teenager got up, going upstairs and helping out with some things around the house. Yukari looked up, 'Wow, Goku sounded like a really great guy, if Mom does let me go, I hope Trunks and Goten won't mind…' She stopped and looked at the door, noticing that the door had opened, and she ran down stairs, seeing Trunks and Goten holding up Gohan, all three looked torn up, but Gohan was missing his left arm but she didn't see her father and couldn't move, even with Chi-Chi rushing around and making Trunks and Goten get Gohan up stairs, she stil lcouldn't move.

"Yukari!" Trunks called, after he put Gohan on a bed. When the girl didn't respond, he slightly shook her, "Yukari!" He called.

Yukari snapped out of it and looked up, "Y-Yeah?" She said trying to get out of shock.

"Chi-Chi needs your help, can you get some bandages, I'm going to go get a doctor." Trunks said, letting go of her.

Yukari nodded, and left quickly getting some bandages and going upstairs, "C-Chi-Chi I got the bandages.." She spoke, handing them over to her and saw Gohan on the bed, in pain, but trying to sense her father ki. "O-Otousan…"

Trunks returned, the doctor following him behind and going to Gohan's side, Chi-Chi quickly helped the older man while Goten grabbed Yukari's hand and took her out. "Don't worry.. Gohan's going to be okay.. but your f-father..."

"WHERE IS HE!" She yelled, burying her face in her hands, "WHERE IS OTOUSAN! I-I told him!" She screamed, crying, "I told him to be safe!"

Goten looked down, then to the girl, "I-It's my fault Yukari…" He said, making the girl look up at him, "I promise… I promise that I'm going to be stronger, transform, and help your brother and mine, I promise!"

Yukari only cried harder, this time, clinging to the spiked blacked haired teen, "YOU BAKA!" She screamed at the teen, "Then you'll make me worry!"

Goten didn't say anything, he couldn't, and all he did was place his hands on the girl's shoulders. He could feel her shake with her sobs, and how tightly she clung to his shirt, "Y-Yukari…" He only whispered, and then hugged her. He didn't like this. Too long had he seen this, this scene with others. Others crying over the ones that had been hurt by the androids, the ones that had lost to the androids, and he hated seeing it. His mother, Chi-Chi didn't show it much, but he knows that she's still upset over the losses of her closes friends and his father, and now… he had Yukari suffering in front of him. "Gohan's and your brother going to be okay, and so will I. I promise." He spoke, holding onto her tighter and kissed her head, "I promise." He finalized, more determined to protect those he cared about and take the androids down.

* * *

A/N: Yukari is not blind, she was born with white eyes, and there is a reason for it for the upcoming chapters, Yukari is Trunks twin sister, and Goten was born the same day as them.


	2. History of Goten and Trunks

_DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN A THING except for Sakkura_

* * *

_Thought are in Italic_

_**Erirn Voice are in bold**_

/

Goten didn't know how long it had been since Vegeta died and his brother had loss his left arm, but he was with his mother and sat outside, looking at the scenery. He held his knees, sitting under a tree, and saw it start to rain. Looking up, he blinked a few times, confused since it rained very little in the parts where he lived, but after a while loving the cool air it brought with it.

His mind wandered a bit, then he was brought back when he heard yelling coming from the house and he ran up to the door, hiding a bit and listening.

"Bulma! You're lying! LYING! He's not gone! Gohan can't be dead!" Chi-chi yelled into the phone, "He can't be!" She spoke as she lost control and started crying, falling to her knees. "Oh Gohan, my baby boy…. Gohan…"

Goten 's heart stopped, his breathing stopped, his mind raced. 'Onii-sama?… Onii-sama's dead…. H-he can't be….' he thought, not caring that he was getting drenched. The rain hid his tears, and he ran off, ignoring the yells that his grandfather and now his mother's yells for him to come back. Goten didn't care, his brother was dead, and it was because of the androids, it was because he was protecting everyone he cared about, he was protecting his mother, grandfather, Bulma, Trunks, Yukari and him, he died for them. He fell, skidding in the wet grass and mud, and stayed down, crying and yelling, "ONII-SAMA!" he yelled and snapped. Yellow aura envoled around him and he started yelling an hit the ground making the ground shake around him and kept on crying.

How long he cried, he didn't know, and when he came back to the house, Chi-chi was at the door and gasped when she saw Goten as a super saiyan , getting Goten into a bath and getting cleaned, she worried over the emotionless eyes he held. And when he was sitting on his bed, Chi-chi hugged him , and they both started to cry. "Mama… mama… Onii-sama… h-he…." Goten choked through sobs, "Mama…"

Chi-chi cried, but held onto her only son, "I know Goten… I know… it's okay, I know…" She whispered, rocking the him back and forth, crying as well.

Goten clung to his mother, and he realized how strong he became, and how awful he felt, and he knew then, that he had to change that. And he vowed that he would, and he would do the same thing his brother did. He would fight to defend for the people he loved, especially Yukari.

* * *

Trunks lay on the ground, torn and beaten with Goten in front of him trying to protect them. It still hadn't changed. 5 years after Gohan's death, Trunks and Goten couldn't beat them, they were nothing but a toys being thrown around by the two Androids. He looked up, watching 17 point his hand at the Goten. "It's over boy." 17 spoke, charging up for a blast.

18 stood in between, "Wait, let me have this." She spoke, smirking and raising her hands, ready to kill him.

'damn… not like this..' Trunks thought, scolding himself.

"Back the fuck off!" A voice yelled, as 18 was thrust into a building, followed by 17 being punched in the face.

Trunks weakly looked up and Goten looked also, all he could see was a figure, and he thought his eyes deceived him as he saw Vegeta… but he realized something, although it was the same outfit, but the person was shorter, and had more feminine features….

"You know. I don't enjoy the fact that you're hurting some one I care about." Yukari spat, clenching her fist, "I don't take offenders lightly."

"You little brat." 18 spoke, and charged at the girl.

Yukari said a spell that circled only her and 18 and she started to do some really fast hand movements and put her hand together and put up two finger toward 18 while she whispering a spell, and it hit eighteen really hard into a building and then sent one towards 17's area and knelt down to Trunks and looked at Goten, "I'm going to get you two out of here…" she spoke, slinging one arm over her shoulder and Goten took Trunks other arm.

S-Sis…" He spoke, before slipping out of noticed this and they all quickly took off, flying as fast as she could to the house. She landed at the door and threw it open, "MOM!MOM!MOM!" She screamed, the blue haired woman rushed up the stairs with two little boys behind her.

"Oh no.." She whispered, seeing her son limp, and rushed into the kitchen, "Get him upstairs! I'll get bandages and call the doctor!" She yelled at Sakkura who was already up the stairs.

It had been three hours since then, and Yukari and Goten stood outside Trunks' room while waiting for Bulma and the Doctor to come out. Over the past few years, Yukari had become stronger, and was a lot like her father, his same cloths but her hair was long black hair into a similar way like Bulma had when she first met Goku she didn't want anyone else dead to the androids, Trunks included. She sighed a bit, leaning against the wall, crossing her arms. 'Come on Ni-san, you're stronger than this…'

"Yukari…" Bulma spoke, by the open door, "If you want you can come in."

Sakkura stood up , nodding a bit, "Is he alright…"

"Of course he is, you brought him back." Bulma said, "I'm just happy that all three of you are okay."

Yukari walked in, seeing her wounded twin brother and felt her heart break a bit, "I should have came sooner Brother." She spoke, feeling guilty.

"It's not your fault, he rushed in himself. "The more he grows up, the more he reminds me of your father." Bulma spoke, now looking at her son and her daughter, then to Goten, "The time machine's ready, the minute Trunks is all better, I'll send you three to the past and you can give the information and the medicine to him."

Goten nodded, "Good. I'm starting to get sick of this time. Everyday more people are dying and getting hurt, and there's nothing Trunks, Yukari and I can do to stop them.. Each time they defeat us like we're nothing… I hate feeling so useless all the time!" He growled to himself, trying to keep his voice down for the resting teen. He sighed, and turned, "I'll go back home and let my mom know I'm okay, just call when Trunks wants to go. He spoke waving a bit flew home awaiting for the call that would come in a few days.

* * *

Trunks and Goten now stood outside, looking at the machine. They both wore the same boots, black baggy pants,a tank top and a faded purple Capsule Corps. Jacket and their swords strapped to their backs. Goten and Trunks then looked over at their mothers and Yukari walked out, had a Blue tube top, Black shorts, a black and red short sleeved jacket, white fingerless glove,long grey combat boots and a bow and arrow that she found by her bed from a person named Erirn. But Goten noticed something, her black hair had been changed… silver. "Yukari.. You're hair…"

She looked at him, then sighed as the wind blew though her long hair, "Well, I woke this morning with silver hair and I was in shock but I am glad it did to because,I'd look too much like Vegeta and Mom, I can't blow our cover, or we might not be born." She spoke, now placing her hands on her hips, " Now you to are ready."

"Uh, yeah," Trunks spoke, sending his good byes to his mother , also taking the medicine for Goku and the three hopped into the crowded time machine, taking off and before they knew it, they were in the past. Goten hopped out, looking around. "Wow.."

Trunks and Yukari followed, looking up, "Frieza's on his way."

She looked over to him, "Do you two want to handle him by yourselves or do you want me to come?"

He looked to her, "I guess you can come."

She chuckled, lightly punching his arm, "You 'guess'? Thanks Bro." she spoke as she took off, making the other teens catch up. For a minute, she enjoyed just flying, not worrying since she knew that Trunks, Goten,her were capable of taking Frieza down. She then looked at Trunks, "Okay, ready you two?"

They nodded, "Yep." they spoke, as they came to were Frieza had landed and they hovered a bit before landing down.

Frieza looked over to them, "What do you three Earthlings want?"

Yukari smirked, "To kill you, why else?" she spoke, placing a hand on her hip.

"You're here to kill us? Do you even know who we are?" Cooler spoke, not even fazed.

"You're Frieza right?" Trunks spoke, now taking over.

That did seem to shock him a bit, "Yes, even aliens know about me from the Milky Way, too bad you don't know the extent of my power." He then looked over to one of his henchmen, "Deal with them."

The henchmen only nodded and looked at them, "Heh, they're only level 5. Pathetic." He spoke before firing a laser.

Yukari only deflected it, making it crash into the small mountain near by, Trunks and Goten rushed forward and in a few swift moves, had taken the other 5 henchmen out. "Looks like you don't know the extent of our powers Frieza." Goten spoke, smirking a bit.

"Impressive for the Earthlings." King Cold spoke.

"Listen and listen well, I will kill all three of you instantly." Trunks spoke, and Goten and Yukari looked over at him, was they not here?

"Oh, he's going to kill all three of us, we should start running father." Frieza spoke sarcastically.

" Shut up you gay lizard I won't be as merciful as Goku." Trunks said, then smirked, "Goku isn't the only Super Saiyan, we are one of them too." he said before Goten and him transformed, shocking Frieza, Cold, and Cooler.

Frieza growled, "You have a death wish you brat!" He said before firing a blast of ki towards the three.

Yukari moved quickly, landing on a cliff, while Trunks and Goten landed not to far. He did a few hand motions then shot a blast of ki towards the two. As Frieza jumped up, Trunks rushed in, slicing the alien up and then vaporizing him and landing. Yukari joined them both, lightly patting them on the shoulder as Cooler landed, "Enough. He's mine." She spoke, walking forward, letting Trunks return to his own self and Goten did to after sending a death beam at King Cold.

"You instantly took my brother out, what strength." Cooler spoke, ignoring Yukari.

She looked to the side, feeling the ki of others, but ignored it and looked back to Ice-jun. "Hey, Freak. You're my opponent. Pay attention to me." She said, catching his attention.

"You? A little girl? How Pathetic."

**"Heh, Cooler, you never change do you, always telling us saiyans or Lunarinans never judge your opponent, but look at you" **She spoke, before rushing forward, landing a blow in his face, sending him back. She smirked as he struggled up, and dirt and gravel flew around her her pupils flashed red and then both her eyes flashed red, and Cooler yelled, "ERIRN PLEASE SPARE ME,when he saw her place her bow and arrow at him, **"WHY SHOULD I COOLER YOU KILLED MY PARENTS, AND KILLED ME IN FRONT OF MY BROTHER AND NOW MY BROTHER WILL WITNESS THE DEATH OF THE FINAL ICE-JIN THAT DESTROYED PLANET VEGETA**, she yelled her hair flying everywhere and while saying a spell that she never knew and alchemic version of the Lunar Star of David appeared around her and she sent the arrow flying at him with red and blue ki bullets following it piercing his heart,ending his life.

She looked back as Trunks had destroyed the ship who had a confused look on his face when she flew next to him and Goten, "So, about them." She spoke, nodding her head to the past Z fighters.

Trunks looked at her, then to the fighters, "Hey! I'm going to greet Goku, want to come with me?" he spoke.

Yukari only shook her head, and started to levitate a bit, looking back at the fighters, then followed when Trunks and Goten started off. She looked at Trunks and Goten who had a very confused look on their face while they were staring at her, "You sure this is okay and WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

"Yeah, just don't use our names." he spoke, "Or anything else that could blow our cover Yukari."

"What did I do wrong," she said in her mind looking at Trunks and Goten that was talking very low so she couldn't hear.


	3. Into the past

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN A THING EXCEPT FOR SAKKURA**

* * *

Yukari nodded, and continued to look forward until they landed. "We're what? A two hour wait? Damn this sucks." She spoke, sitting on a rock, just as the others landed.

Trunks looked back then took a case out that held a few capsules, and took one out, releasing it for it to be a refrigerator. "Goku won't be here for another two hours, there are a lot of drinks, feel free to help yourselves." He spoke, before tossing one to Goten, who managed to catch it and one for himself.

Gohan and Bulma smiled, "We'll take one!" They spoke, helping themselves.

It was then that Bulma looking at Trunks and Yukari, "Have we met before?"

Goten wanted to laugh but kept his mouth shut as Trunks shook his head no and Yukari was sweating bullets.

"How do you know my dad?" Gohan spoke, catching Goten's attention.

"I've only heard of your dad, I've never met him." Trunks explained.

"Then how do you know that he'll be here in two hours?" Bulma asked.

"Sorry, I can't tell you.." He spoke, looking down.

"And why the hell not? Who the hell are you? And where did you get that power? And you girl are you a Lunarian?" Vegeta spoke harshly.

"Sorry… we can't tell you that either.." Trunks said looking down and Yukari spoke up,"Um... What is a Lunarian?"

"Never mind Brat", Vegeta looked at her with glare but deep down his mind was rushing trying to remeber who that girl remind him of.

"Are you really a Super Saiyan?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah."

"Stop pretending!" Vegeta yelled at Yukari, "The only Saiyans are me, Kakarot and his half earthling brat. And all Saiyans are suppose to have black hair expect for her she is a Lunarian!"

Goten growled, "Why don't you just shut up,wait for Goku to get here, and stop yelling at her!" he spoke, now standing up.

"Look brat-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Goten spoke, ready to blast his face, His sensi or not, he was a totally an arrogant prick!

Yukari placed his hand on Goten's shoulder, "Don't... please..."

He looked up at her and Trunks, then crossed his arms looking away, "You better be glad we're good friends ." He muttered to Yukari, who had murder in her eyes .

Bulma looked at Trunks jacket, "Hey! That's a Capsule Corps shirt, are you a employee?"

"No…"

"Even that's a secret? Can you tell me your names or ages?" Bulma asked, slightly disappointed.

"Our names, no. But all three of us are 17." Trunks spoke.

Goten spaced out, his eyes wondering around, _"Mom wasn't lying when she said Vegeta was a prick…" _he thought to himself, then looked at Gohan, "_Wow… Gohan looks so… cute at that age."_ he smiled lightly, looking down at his drink, _"If Gohan knew who I was, I wonder how freaked he'd be.."_

"Hey! You like Grape too?" A voice said, snapping him out of it.

He blinked, then saw Gohan, holding his own soda up to him, "You like grape soda too? Wow, my mom doesn't like it, not many do, that's cool!"

"Uh.." He nervously chuckled, "Yeah, my older brother liked it so I just adapted to it." He spoke, not really giving anything away.

"You have an older brother?"

He kinda looked down, "Well, I did. He passed away a few years ago." He blinked, 'Well, technically he died in the future…'

"Oh, I'm sorry.." Gohan said, looking down..

He ruffled his head, "Don't be, my brother died the way he would have wanted too." He smiled a bit. Right now, seeing the younger Gohan was like a dream. He looked up, sensing a ki he never sensed before, and blinked, 'could this be… Goku's?'

Gohan smiled, "It's my dad!" He spoke.

"Goku?" Bulma spoke smiling, as the rest seemed to be happy as the leapt up, watching the pod streaming the sky for a place to land.

Goten and Yukari stood, a bit taken back and was the first one to start after the pod, followed by Gohan and the rest. At the sight of the large crater, there was a small round pod at the center, and it soon opened. Goten saw a man with black spiked hair and eyes step out in alien like cloths. "_This is… Goku… He looks like me when I was little"_He thought, looking stunned.

"Hey guys? What are you doing here?" Goku said, flying up and landing next to them. "And how did you know I'd be here today?"

"These guys told us!" Bulma spoke, pointing to Goten, Trunks and now Yukari who stood beside them.

"Dad, you know them right?" Gohan spoke, with a large smile.

Goku was silent, "Who are they?"

"You really don't know them?" Bulma questioned.

"No…"

"But they knew when and where you'd arrive.."

"Really? That's weird, but Frieza was able to track my ship down and know that I was heading to earth, oh! Who defeated Frieza? I felt three strong ki, was it Piccolo, Vegeta and Gohan?" Goku asked, looking over to the three.

Piccolo shook his head, "No, those three defeated Frieza,Cooler and their father, and as far as we know it, the two boys are also Super Saiyan like you."

"Super Saiyan?" Goku blinked, "Wow! At your age you're a Super Saiyan?" He then looked at Yukari, "What about you? If you were able to take down someone, you can transform right?"

Yukari blushed from embarrassment and looked at the ground. "U-uh well y-you see…" Truth be told, she still couldn't transform.. "I-I still can't…"

Goku was shocked, "But you're a Saiya-jin! Wow, I didn't know there were more Saiya-jin!"

"It's impossible, besides you and me there are no other Saiya-jin!" Vegeta argued.

"Oh who cares! The more the merrier!" Goku spoke with a smile.

Yukari couldn't believe it, Chi-Chi had been right , he was totally care free…

"Um, Goku, can We have a word with you? Alone?" Trunks spoke, pointing on the other side of the crater.

Yukari didn't move as the other three went over. She figured that Trunks would reveal himself and her as Vegeta and Bulma's kids, She sat back down on a rock, her eyes on the three, watching them go into Super Saiya-jin, sparing a bit then back ,and she figured that when ever Goku looked like he was about to fall over, it was probably because of the truth of her parents…, then Trunks called her over to tell him about the trouble in the future.

"So Yukari your Trunks older twin right." Goku said smiling."Yeah, I am and I bet you want to know why we are here then." Yukari said pulling out her electric flute."Yeah but why do you need that?" All three of them looking at her in a confused way." Just watch and listen, and she started playing a song called ***_Reach for the Moon,Smoke of Immoratily _**on her electic flute which magically made the world around them see a version of the how the future looks without them. " Vegeta was in shock because he saw that Yukari was playing the song he knew well the song of a Lunairan,the song his older sister taught him how to play and he made his electric flute appear and started to play the duet version with her which kinda caught her off guard when she was playing ."_Father" _she said in her mind.

All the Z- fighters were in shock when they saw they were killed instantly by the andriods, Vegeta also playing the song with her and saw a little boy that looks just like Raditz also playing on a cliff looking at the moon playing the same instrument as Yukari and Vegeta. Then saw the little boy and Sakkura starting to float in the air with the alchemic Version of the Lunar Star of David appear around them and they opened their eyes which turned bright red, and time forward back to the present. Yukari stop and Vegeta did also, and she spoke in a different voice a very cold and murderous tone that send a chill down everyone's bone spine, _**" What you saw is the world we are living in. In three years Dr. Gero made 2 androids that terrozies the world you saw, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamacha, and Tien Shinhan you will all die in the hands of the androids except for Vegeta and Gohan.**_

"Yes the mighty prince lives," Vegeta said smirking which made him get a glare for everyone."What!" he yelled. **" Shut up you cocky **otouto,"** Yukari spat at Vegeta which started to make him mad because only his "older sister" called him that."Hey Yukari didn't I get killed by those androids too?"Goku asked. Yukari looked at Goku,"**_ No,three years before the androids are activated you get a virus that attacks your heart and it will you and not even a Super saiya-jin, and Trunks already gave you the medication._**

"Yep he did and I won't forget and thanks," Smilling at the three."_**Your welcome Son Goku, plus the future need to change, I am sick and tired of living in this hell hole."**_she said smilling. " Hey brat, who was that kid that was hovering in the sky with you?" glaring daggers at her." _**VEGETA HOW SHOULD I KNOW**__**." **_and flew off,leaving a very pissed Vegeta and he shouted, " Girl you better live because you and me are going to have a talk and what I mean by talk is your going to regret talking to the". "Prince of all Jerks", Bulma shouted cutting him off and they both started yelling at each other, which made Yukari smiled when she heard that and blasted off.

Goten looked at Vegeta and Bulma and shook his head and then noticed that Trunks started to hover a bit, and then he hovered a bit himself, and looked back, slightly saluting them, "Take care." He spoke before going over to Trunks.

"Hey!" Goku called out, making Goten and stop and Goku hovered next to him, looking at him. "That kid said him and the girl are Vegeta and Bulma's kids , well, are you their kid too?"

Goten nervously smiled, "U-Um, I really can't say…" He looked down, "I-I'm sorry, I really want to tell you but I can't."

Goku smiled, "that's okay, but he told me what kind of world you live in." He spoke and then shocked Goten as he placed a hand on her head, "Stay alive." He spoke before He looked up, his hand still on his head, "Live and come back in three years."

Goten couldn't believe it, and he could only nod, "Y-yes sir…" He spoke, looking back down as he took his hand off, and he flew off, meeting with Trunks and Sakkura.

Trunks and Yukari looked at his still shocked face and chuckled, "Ten, you look like a ghost hit you."

He blushed a bit, and placed his hand on his head, "H-he told me to live and come back…" He closed her eyes and smiled, "My dad doesn't want me to die." He spoke more to himself, and then looked at Trunks before hopping into the time machine and going off, only to return in another three years.

* * *

* If you want to hear what the song sounds like just type in **_Reach for the Moon,Smoke of Immoratily on Youtube _**

**_** otouto - means little brother_**


	4. 3 years later

I Sakkura DON'T OWN A THING EXCEPT FOR SAKKURA

* * *

Goten looked at the city, "No way, they've already been here.."

"We should have gone back a little bit further.." Trunks spoke, looking at the desolated city.

"It barely has enough power to get us both home." Sakkura reminded him, then looked over, "Trunks.."

"Yeah, I feel it too!" Trunks spoke, flying off with Goten,Sakkura, , and followed. They hadn't flown far when they suddenly stopped and landed, a confused Trunks followed her.

Yukari knelt down, seeing the white headed android… "Who the hell are they fighting? This isn't 17 or 18!" she spoke, now standing up, gotne looking at the head.

Trunks looked over and then without warning took off, and Goten quickly went after him, trying to catch up to him, and when he suddenly stopped, he almost ran into him. He looked down, seeing a man that looked well beyond the livable age, 'Who the hell is that? He's defiantly not the androids we all have to fight all the time.'

"Who's that? Is that the person you've been fighting this whole time?" Trunks spoke.

"What do you mean who's that?" Piccolo said.

"These are the androids you told us to be careful of right?" Krillin said, taken back.

"that's not the one we always have to fight!" Goten spoke, looking at them.

Everyone looked behind them as they saw an air ship, containing Bulma, Yarjirobi and the now baby Trunks and Yukari. Of course, 20 found this as an opportunity, "I'll just go get 17 and 18 to destroy you all!" He shouted, firing a blast at the group.

'Oh no!' Goten spoke, hearing Bulma's scream. He instantly turned and as Trunks grabbed his mother, Goten caught the small children, slightly surprised on how adorable Yukari and Trunks was as a child, and landed.

He looked at the children before handing him back over to Bulma, "Oh, thank you so much. Trunks , Yukari you're okay, thank you!" Bulma said as she hugged the twins.

Goten only bowed a bit, looking back over to Trunks and Yukari, who looked shocked by whatever Vegeta had said to them. and whatever he said made Yukari and Vegeta started to cuss each other out. Goten flew up to them, "Trunks." he whispered, but didn't continue.

"She said it was Dr. Gero!" Krillin called out, catching Trunks and Goten's attention.

"he probably changed himself into an android so he could live forever." Bulma said.

Vegeta looked over the Trunks, "You lied to us. You said Dr. Gero was killed by those other androids."

Goten stepped in front of Trunks, "Look! History's been changed, probably because of our first trip back into the past, there's no way we could have know about this either." he spoke, growling at the Saiyan Prince.

"He mentioned 17 and 18, those were probably the two androids you were talking about," Piccolo stated, ending the argument between Goten and Vegeta. "What do they look like?"

"17 is a guy about his age." Sakkura spoke, pointing to Trunks, "He's got long black hair, blue eyes and a scarf around his neck."

"18 is a cute girl type, her clothes are kinda like mine, they both are cold and they have round earrings, they shouldn't be that hard to identify." Goten stated.

Yukari blinked, 'cute girl type?' She thought, blushing a bit, not understanding why she was getting mad at him for that comment.

"Do they absorb energy?" Piccolo asked.

"No, they have infinite power."

"What? Infinite? You mean they can go on and on forever?" Vegeta spoke.

" What do you think you arrogant prick, are you deaf," Goten spat.

"Call me that one more time boy and I will kill you and that brat," Vegeta yelled as Goten and Trunks rolled their eyes.

"But what happened to Goku?" Goten spoke, "Shouldn't he be here with you guys?"

"He came down with the disease that he told us about." Krillin spoke.

Trunks seemed taken back, "Has history changed that much.."

Vegeta looked over to Bulma, "Where's Dr. Gero's lab." he more demanded than asked.

"It's location?" Bulma said, "I'm pretty sure it's in the mountains near the Northern Capital. That is if he hasn't changed his location. I never knew that Dr. Gero was in the Red Ribbon Army."

Piccolo caught on. "I see your plan. Go beat Dr. Gero to the lab and then destroy the two androids."

"I'd never do something that cowardly." Vegeta stated. "I just want to finish what I started, the androids we just fought were boring."

"Don't do it!" Trunks spoke, "Just go destroy the two androids like Piccolo said, if we don't then we'll have to wait until Goku gets better!"

"I don't need to wait around for Kakarrot, can't you tell that I've become a Super Saiyan? And since we're both a Super Saiyan, I should be a lot stronger because I'm a Prince. I won't let you get in the way!" He spoke before blasting off.

"Since Vegeta is a Super Saiyan, he's become a lot stronger, maybe he should take care of this himself." Piccolo stated.

Trunks growled, "I could change into a Super Saiyan too but I couldn't do anything, they're just too strong! I may not like him but I won't let my father die again!" He said before following Vegeta. " TRUNKS HOLD UP," Yukari yelled.

"Trunks! Yukari! You idiot!"Goten yelled, then stopped, 'Oh shit…'

"Father?Trunks ?Yukari ?Goten? What's going on?" Bulma spoke.

Piccolo sighed, "there's not use in hiding it, the twins your holding the boy is Trunks and the Girl is Yukari, the babys you're holding in your arms right now are from the future." then looking at Goten,"And who are you?" Goten was looking at everyone. "My name is Goten , I'm the future version of the baby Chi-Chi has ay home." He paused, looking at Gohan, "and your younger brother." Gohan was taken back and then looked to the others, who seemed shocked as hell.

"'kay so your Goku's son and Yukari is Bulma and Vegeta Daughter , then if Yukari hair is black right now, why is her future counterpart hair white." Krillin spoke.

"Seriously I don't know. But if she came with black hair, you'd see the resemblance and get suspicious." Goten spoke, then took a few steps and turned, "now I don't know what the rest of you are going to do but I refuse to lose anyone else!" He spoke before taking off.

As he flew, he became worried, 'Damn it Yukari, why did you run off like that? I can't do this!' he thought, becoming frustrated. He then stopped, feeling the cold hit him, 'The north… the cave should be around here…' he spotted Dr. Gero. "You!" He yelled, going down swiftly, landing behind him. "Ready to die?"he yelled.

Gero didn't move, "I think…" He turned, faster than he expected, and clasped his hand on Goten's face, placing it on his mouth and gripping tightly.

Goten grasped his arm and he could feel his energy draining…_'damn it… Trunks…. Yukari! Help me! Please!_' he thought desperately, trying his hardest to get out of the grip. He fell to his knees in seconds, and he dragged him into his lab.

"You warned them, so I'll have them kill you now!" He spoke, and before he took too much, let him go.

Goten could barely muster the strength to sit up. "They're just going to kill you!" He yelled, maybe he could stop this..

"I've already fixed it." He spoke and opened the one machine, revealing 17.

He looked at Gero, "Good morning, Dr. Gero."

It still seemed to take the doctor, and Goten, back, "Such a polite greeting."

"Of course, you did give me life." He spoke.

"Now to wake 18!" Gero spoke, opening the other container.

Goten couldn't do it… _'Why can't I move! Damn it…' _he felt fear start to sink in, 'No. no!' he screamed in his head as 18 now stepped out of the container. It was then that he noticed something, the androids looked at each other and Goten noticed that they looked at a remote Gero held in his hand.

"Good morning Dr. Gero. I see that you decided to become an android." 18 spoke.

"Yes, I want eternal life. To tell you the truth, I was a little worried about you two, since you contain so much energy, you were difficult to control. Now you're going to have to work, some of Goku's friends are heading here." He pointed to Goten. "Like him, why don't you show them what you're going to do to them."

"Yes sir." 18 spoke, looking at Goten.

He clenched her teeth, and looked back, hearing the banging on the door, 'the others…' he looked back as 17 swiped the remote from the doctor. "This is the emergency cut off unit isn't it? Just in case right?" He then crushed it. "Do you think I'd let you put us back to sleep again old man?" he spoke.

Dr. Gero backed up, "17, stop this joke and kill this boy and the rest of them on the other side of the door!"

Goten couldn't believe this, _'Oh no… no! we haven't changed anything! They're still activated and they're going to kill them! No!'_He thought. He then looked to the door, and felt the large charge of ki. _'oh no.'_He thought before He could barely cover his head as the door was blasted open, and he heard a voice shouting, " SO YOUR THE DAMN RICKETY BUCKET OF BOLTS."


	5. The Future is beginning to change

DISCALIMER: I DONT OWN A THING

* * *

The rest of the Z fighters looked in, seeing the three androids and the now defenseless boy.

"It's them! Goku's friends, don't underestimate them they destroyed 19!" Gero spoke.

18 looked over, "16? He's a different looking model than us."

"Stay away from him 18" Gero yelled.

'16? I've never heard of that one…' Goten spoke, almost ignoring the fact that he was in a dangerous spot.

"Shall we wake him up 18?"

"Don't do it! Do you want to destroy the world? He's a failed model, I was getting ready to destroy him, if you start him up, he might destroy you and I!" Gero argued.

"You think he can destroy us? Oh well, I don't care, activate him 18." 17 spoke while 18 started to open the container.

"No! what do I have to do to make you understand! Don't activate him!" Gero went to go on when 17 struck the man, then with a swift kick, decapitated him.

Goten watched as the severed head landed near him, 'It hasn't helped! Now there's another on! Oh no…'

17 looked back to 18, "Go ahead."

Goten couldn't move, 'no! damn someone do something! Anything!' he was startled when something grabbed him, and before he knew it there was a blast of ki, making him close his eyes. When he opened them, he could barely hear Vegeta's voice, "You little pieces shit. Why did you do something so stupid."

"Stupid?" came Yukari and Trunks yelled which shouted faint to Goten.

Piccolo was shocked, "Damn it, guys look!"

When Goten opened his eyes, he was being held up, by 17. He was shocked and afraid. 'Damn it! I still can't do anything! Damn it come on! Energy! Get Back!' he yelled.

"We better hurry up, the pipes and cables are broken." 17 stated, holding Goten like he was nothing.

"Get the hell off me!" He screamed, then tried to reach out, "Damn it no! don't open it!" He yelled.

17 slapped his hand over Goten's mouth, "Shut up. Don't forget that we haven't forgotten about you. After 16's awake, we're going to kill you." He said, as his eyes widen in fear.

18 opened the case and 16 stepped out, an orange mohawk and blue eyes. 17 smiled, "16, try moving about. How's it feel being outside for the first time."

16 didn't respond.

"It looked like Dr. Gero didn't want us to activate you, he said you'd destroy us."

"I want to know what he meant, do you have an idea?" 18 asked.

Still no response from the android, only a smile.

"Don't you want to tell us? Or are you a mute?" 17 asked, then got fed up, "Whatever, do you want to go? Were you made to kill Goku?"

"yes." 16 spoke.

"Well hey, you can speak! It makes me sick to do what Dr. Gero wanted us to do," he said, directing it to Goten and held him up by his neck. He grasped onto his arm, feeling his airway being cut off. "But hey, us androids need our goals to you know." He spoke before his hand went into the boy's stomach.

Goten eyes widen in pain and shock. He could hear her name being called, far off, but now… He felt blood in his mouth, he felt it start to slip out of his mouth. _'This is… how I'm going to die…'_ he thought, then grasped the androids arm again, ignoring the pain as he put his other hand in his face, "Go to hell bastard!" he yelled, letting a full out blast of ki in his face, making him let him go.

He caught his ground, coughing blood up.

"Not enough boy!" 17 yelled, rushing out and sending his punch into Goten's chest, instantly breaking his ribcage , sending him back into the mountain, letting him fall and the rumble crashing on him.

He was gasping for air, 'Damn it… I'm not… I'm still not strong enough… damnit… damn… I can't do it… I'm going to die… Father… help…'

"GOTEN! GOTEN! GOTEN!"

He could hear screaming, but he couldn't make out who it was. She felt the rubble start to be removed, "Damnit! Goten! Say something!"

It was Yukari. He wanted to scream for her, but he couldn't.. It hurt to breath, he could feel himself start to slip and the amount of blood he was loosing..

Trunks, Piccolo, Tein, Yukari, and Krillin removed the rest of the rubble and it was Yukari that grabbed him, "Goten! Goten say something! Damnit don't do this to me!" she screamed tears falling off her face.

He gasped for air, one hand clenching to her jacket, the other to his stomach. It hurt so much… Yakuri knelt down, putting her hands over his stomach and started to whisper a chant and Goten's body started to glow. "Goten.." Trunks stressed.

Goten ignored the pain and closed his eyes, feeling not only pain start to fade away, but his energy come back. It was only a matter of seconds until he shot up, blinking a bit, 'Wow, Yukari you healed me," he patted where the androids had shot his hand through, all that remained was a hole in his shirt, and taking a deep breath his ribs didn't scream in pain.. "Wow…" he then looked up to Yukari and the rest, "Thanks guys."

"Are you okay?" Yukari spoke hugging him, "I'm sorry, We didn't.. We didn't see you in the lab, your ki was so low that it was-"

He placed his hand gently over her mouth, "Shut it." He spoke, not even worried, "Our main concern is going after Vegeta, I hate the damn bastard but we still can't let him die, and if he does it would be my fault again." He spoke, getting up.

"You sure your Goku's kid? You've got a foul mouth." Tein said, more to himself.

Goten only scowled a bit, then held his hand out for Yukari, who accepted it. "Look, grow up in my world feeling useless and it tends to grow on you." He spoke, now hovering, "Now are we going to save him or not?" He spoke before taking off, the rest following not to far from him.

After finding Vegeta's ki, they landed on a desolated road side cliff, 18 and Vegeta had already fought and he was in the cliff side, just now stepping out. 16 and 17 were merely just watching and when Goten landed, along with the others, 17 smirked, "Still alive. Maybe you should try to finish him off 16." He muttered to the other android, which made Yukari growl.

Trunks looked over to Vegeta, "Run away Vegeta, what good is your pride if you're dead!"

Vegeta only looked to him, "Do you want me to hit you again, you traitorous piece of purple-haired shit? You're in the way, move it!"

"Run away if you want, we're not interested in cowards." 18 chimed in.

"Don't make me laugh, I'm going to kill you both, why would I run away? To tell you the truth, I'd rather die than rely on Earthlings, Nameks, or Kakarrot's help!"

17 clapped, "Nice speech. You've got nice fighting style, you're a pretty good Saiyan Prince."

"You rickety puppets have no right to say that to my father. Especially you 17."Yukrai hissed

"It looks like you value the spirit of Lunarian, but in any case if any of you try to help Vegeta, I'll stop you."

"Please, you don't have to warn them."

18, losing her patience, looked to Vegeta, "Ready to continue."

"Of course."

It was with that that the two clashed together. They seemed to cause more damage to the environment than themselves. For a while, Yukari saw what Vegeta was doing a lot of damage to the android, 'Wow.. Despite being an idiot, he's strong… no wonder that's where Ni-san gets his strength from…'

"Vegeta's going to die." Piccolo said.

"What?" Krillin spoke, "But he's winning."

Goten caught on and he was shocked on how stupid he was, "Damn it! The androids don't get tired, the more time goes by, the more energy Vegeta's putting out to fight!" He spoke, now realizing how dangerous this was.

"Shit." Trunks spoke, and without warning, went down to help his father.

Goten tried to grab him, but it was too late, "Idiot!" He screamed, going after him with the others,but Sakkura stayed and she looked to the side, seeing 17 right on her brother heels.. Trunks swung his sword at 18, only for her to block it with her arm making it break and when 17 was about to hit Trunks upside the head when an arrow grazing his face and saw a very pissed off girl with her hair flying in the wind shouting in a muderous tone," YOU BASTARD STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY BROTHER", pulling out another arrow. 17 rushed foward at her and and Goten let his foot connect with 17 face, sending him skidding off. "Payback!" he yelled, standing not far from Trunks who got a new sword from his sister.

17 rushed forward at Sakkura again, but she braced herself, catching his fist and skidded back a few feet, then let go of his fist and went for a punch in his face, but he dodged it and caught her wrist, landing a punch in her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. "Let's see you try this on for size brat." he spoke before sending her into the mountain side with a kick, knocking her out.

The rest of the Z fighters, except for Krillin, were easily knocked out, and without Krillin giving them the Senzu beans, they would have had to taken a trip to the hospital. Goten sat up, holding his head, "Thanks Krillin." he muttered, seeing the rest of the guys already up and now moving.

"I didn't think for them to be that powerful." Piccolo stated, while everyone got up.

Vegeta growled, and then without a second warning took off. Trunks looked up and was probably about to chase after if Yukari hadn't grabbed his jacket sleeve.

"Don't!" Piccolo ordered, "Don't chase after him, leave him alone for now." He spoke more to Trunks, "When Vegeta became a Super Saiyan, his confidence and pride returned to him, but now that he's been beaten by that android girl, his pride's taken a huge blow."

"I'm sorry I wasn't much of help.." Krillin said.

"Don't worry, even Trunks in Super Saiyan mode couldn't defeat them."

"For to boys able to take King Cold and Frieza down, and even that girl to take Cooler, they couldn't do a thing." Tein added.

"Something's different." Yukari spoke, looking down. "Even when it's usually one against two, we could usually hold our own for a while… I couldn't even handle one by myself…"

"No matter our future's black now. What should we do?"

"You should move Goku somewhere else." Piccolo stated, "Our only chance of survival depends on him."

"You're right, what about you Piccolo?" Krillin said.

"I have an idea."

"Really, what idea? You can tell us we're on your side."

"My side? Don't be ridiculous, we're not friends, I'm the devil, I'm only using you to conquer the world, don't forget that." Piccolo snapped at the bald headed man before taking off.

"I forgot that he use to be Arch-Demon Piccolo.. Do you think he still wants to conquer the world?"

"I think he's lying, he just wants to be strong than everyone, besides, didn't you see the way he flew toward to? He going to Kami's. That means they're probably going to rejoin and be able to become stronger." Krillin explained.

"But where did Otous- I mean Vegeta go?" Trunks spoke, catching himself.

"You don't need to hide it." Yukari spoke, "They already know who we are." she said, patting her brother's shoulder.

Trunks looked at his sister and Goten, then to the rest, "Sorry."

"Don't apologize." Tein said, crossing his arms. "now let's head back to Goku's house and move him."


	6. What the Hell IsThis

With a nod the four took off. Krillin looked over to Goten, "How long will it take for the medicine that you gave Goku take effect."

" my mother said about five or ten days." he replied.

" Five or ten days? We should be able to hide him from the androids that long.. But even I'm starting to worry about our odds to win, looks like we're lucky that they don't have power level scanners.." Krillin spoke.

As they flew, Yukari looked down as the Earthpassed beneath them, _'we need to train a lot harder, it's sad, the last three years all of us have done nothing but spar and fight the androids, hoping to get stronger and we weren't able to take them on by ourselves… neither were the others, this isn't good. Gah! Why am I so useless at this point in time!_' she yelled in her head, speeding up.

She didn't notice that Tein left to get Chauzu, but she honestly didn't care. Trunks became frustrated as well, "Why has history changed so much, even in our time line, one of us could always hold our own.."

"How should I know?" Krillin stated, "any way at this time it's the facts." he stopped and started to go down, pointing to the house Goten called home in the future. "hey, can I ask you two something?"

"Are the androids really evil?" Krillin asked, taking the two teens back.

"They killed you guys in our time, and kill for fun. They're cold hearted. Why ask?"Sakkura spoke, blinking a bit.

"N-No reason!" Krillin spoke before knocking on the door.

"IS THAT YOU GOHAN!" Chi-chi yelled after slamming the door in Krillin's face, "Oh, it's just Krillin... why is there a little boy that looks like my son"

Goten looked at Chi-chi, 'wow, no wonder Bulma said I kinda look like my mom I was young …' he then tugged on Trunks sleeve before he bowed, "Nice to meet you." Yukari and Trunks followed suit.

"Oh! Hey its you guys! I was getting worried! Oh hey it's the three from the future...did you guys defeat the androids.

"We'll tell you the details later, but right now we have to get Goku to Master Roshi's house because there are three new more powerful androids heading here right now." Krillin spoke.

It was then that the five got ready to board Goku on the plane. Chi-chi watched as Sakkura and Goten helped packing, "Hey, how do you two know were all that stuff is?" Chi-chi spoke, a bit confused.

Goten stopped, 'Damn..' then smiled and scratched the back of his head, " Tell me you won't faint if I tell you this, " Yeah, I promise" holding the baby Goten, Well you see,the baby in you hand is me and I live in this house in the future so I that is why me and Sakkura know where everything is in the house he bowed.

Chi-chi laughed, "Oh no! It's fine Goten I'm not going to faint I'm just glad I'm going to have a antoher son that is responsible. Goten and Yukari just smiled and then quickly slipped away, caring a few things out to the plane and stopped outside, looking around, 'if only our time could look as peaceful as this..' she thought taking a deep air of fresh air before boarding the plane, waiting for the rest.

As they all got into the plane, Gohan included, Krillin began to explain everything. "Well what can we do?" Yamucha asked.

"That's the same thing I was going to ask." Krillin said.

"Well how about this, how about I go back farther in time and-"

"Wrong." Goten spoke, looking at Trunks, "We barely have enough to get back to our own time, plus then the ones in this time will still be here. Remember?" he spoke, reminding the teen.

Trunks slightly growled at himself, "That's right.."

"what do you mean?" Krillin asked.

Goten looked up, "Well, it's like this. Goku from our time died, but this one is still alive because Trunks gave him the medicine."

"Wait, so if we destroy the androids from this time, the one's from yours will be there?" Krillin asked, and Goten only nodded.

"Why would you guys come back then if you knew that this would happen?" Yamucha asked.

"when I saw that my father was killed by the androids, I thought it would be nice to have a future where they would be defeated, but my main goal was to watch Goku fight the androids and see if I could find any weakness, or maybe even bring Goku back and he could destroy the androids." Trunks started off, "However, it seems that I came back to a past where it's different than ours. The timing of Goku's heart disease is off, there are three androids and they're much stronger."

"but why is it so much different?" Gohan asked.

"It's probably because of our first trip back."

"Well it doesn't bother me, I mean if you hadn't come back, Goku would have died." Chi-chi spoke.

"At least something did go right." Goten said, leaning back on the wall.

"Hey, shouldn't we call Bulma and let her know everything's going okay?" Yamucha said.

"Oh yeah.." Krillin spoke getting up, and dialing her on the speaker phone, "She can get pretty mean when she talks.."

"That hasn't changed." Goten and Trunks said together.

After a few seconds, Krillin got a hold of her, "Hey Bulma, it's Krillin."

"KRILLIN! IS EVERYONE OKAY?" Bulma screamed from the other line. "Where are you calling from? I thought Gohan would be home by now, but I didn't get an answer from either of them! Say is the threefuture kids there? I need to talk to them or at least one of them!"

"You can just speak, they can hear you over the speaker phone." Krillin said, switching to speaker.

"A few days ago a man from the sticks was walking by and found this odd machine and requested information about it, when he described it we couldn't recognize it and told him we didn't make it but it had Capsule Corps on it and then he sent us a picture of it. I just got it and was surprised, it was the same machine that Goten, Trunks and Yukari rode in when they first arrived, but this one looks all rusty and beaten up!"

Trunks and Yukari were taken back and she looked at him, "You.." She looked at the phone, "That can't be! Trunks has it reduced down and has it!" She spoke, louder then meant too.

"Someone else must have ridden in it, it's all mossy and old looking, how many time machines did I create?"

"How many? It was all you could do to create one!" Trunks said.

"Hm, that's odd, I know this is the same one that I saw you, Goten and Yukari in and do you have a fax, I'll send you the picture."

"Yeah." Krillin spoke while Bulma probably fumed around to get it to them. As soon as it was out, Krillin handed it to Goten and Trunks.

"What?"Goten spoke, looking at it from Trunks hands, they all saw how old it looked, there was a huge hole from where the glass was.

"There's no mistake, that's the same one we rode in." Trunks said to , "What… How did this happen."

"Do you know where it is Mom?" Yukari asked.

"Not exactly, but it's somewhere in the western region's 1050th districts, are you going to go there?"

"Yes." Yukari said, "I defiantly want to see it ."

"I'll come too." Trunks added, "I need to see this too."

"Can I come?" Gohan asked.

"Of course you can!" Goten said smiling.

"Goten you better take care if your older brother!" Chi-chi yelled.

Goten ruffled Gohan's head, "Don't worry Mom, he'll be fine! It won't be dangerous,." He spoke before taking his hand, and walking off with him, Gohan happily followed him as they went out to door, followed by Yukari and Trunks.

"Wow! Thanks!" Gohan said.

"Don't mention it, you did that a lot for me." Goten said, looking forward.

"Hey, was your future really that terrible with the androids?"

"Yes. The worlds population is only a few ten thousands, we've only survived by luck and some underground bases."

"That's still horrible.."

"Hopefully we'll be able to find a weakness." Goten looked down, now searching a bit.

"Hey, Goten, you said I die in the future.." Gohan looked over to him, while he stopped, "Was it because I was fighting those androids?"

Trunks stopped as well, waiting for his response. He nodded, "You died, protecting those you care about, like mom and me, Yukari and your pupil, Trunks." He said and turned, "Mom took it hard, and it was then that I started taking your place," He pointed to his hair, "See? Even cut my hair like yours, and I wore Dad's uniform, although I had to alter it a bit," He chuckled, "Those androids thought they saw a ghost for a minute until they realized who I was, plus they also mistaken Yukari for Vegeta until they saw her hair."

Gohan tugged on his arm, "I think you should grow your hair out to look like father's, that's probably what future me would want, don't look like me." He chuckled.

He laughed a bit, ruffling his head, "We'll see, I do need to do something soon, my roots will show soon enough."

Gohan looked down, "Hey! There it is!" Gohan pointed down as they descended down.

Goten looked up, "Who's that?"

"Probably Bulma.."

As the ship landed, Bulma came out, "Trunks! Yukari! Your beautiful mother's here!"

"Uh.. Yeah…" Trunks and Yukari said looking at each other than at Bulma slightly embarrassed, then took his own time machine out.

Yukari looked at them, "They're exactly the same…" She walked up to the older machine and wiped some of the moss away, seeing the word **Hope **written on it, 'Trunks wrote that before we left…'

"look at this odd hole, it's like it's been heated from the inside.." Gohan muttered.

"Let's take a look inside.." Yukari spoke, opening the glass door, while Goten and Trunks stood on the ground with Bulma.

"what is that?" Gohan spoke, as Yukari held two halves of a shell.

"Let me see." Bulma said, reaching up for them and Yukari handed them to her, she put them together and she nodded, "This is an egg."

"From what?" Goten and Trunks asked.

Trunks looked at the gauges, "It came from Age 788!"

"That's three years later than when we came!" Yukari said, shocked and now afraid.

"It came back a year before we came last time, it must be why history's changed so much!" Trunks said, standing up.

Yukari could see that her brother was mad, 'Damn, and there's nothing..' She then walked over to the time machine they had gone in, reducing it down, "Let's take the other one and the egg, we can worry about this once we get to Roshi's house."

"That's where you guys are heading? Why?" Bulma asked.

"Simply put, there are three androids after my dad." Gohan said, then paused, "Uh, our dad." He said looking over to Goten, who chuckled a bit. He then saw Gohan start to walk over somewhere..

"Hey squrit, where you going?" Goten asked as she followed, and as they reached the corner, Goten was taken back, "w-what the hell is that…"

"Guys! Come take a look!" Gohan yelled, while Goten didn't take his eyes off the shelled creature.

As Trunks, Yukari, Bulma ran over, Goten found his senses and went forward, "This is not a cicada, not this big.."

"What is that thing?" Trunks spoke.

"It's probably what came from that egg in the time machine." Goten said, looking back to him.

Trunks walked forward, looking and leaning closer to the thing, "What does this mean.. what came out of this shell, who would send this in the time machine? And why? I don't understand this at all!" He growled, and he hand touched the inside, pulling it out, it was still slimy, "It just left.."

All of the sudden, Yukari fell as a wave of bad karma flew over her, "I-I don't know about you guys.. But did anyone else fell… that bad karma?"

"Yeah." Bulma spoke helping her up, "I think we need to get out of here." She looked at the three boys, "You guys are staying at Roshi's? just call if you need anything, and if you have anytime, come by and visit Trunks and Yukari, I'm sure Grandpa and Grandma would love it." She said before she took to the ship and off and the other four took to the air.


	7. More Trouble Ahead

As they flew, Yukari could see the frustration in Trunks eyes, and she looked forward. 'What is going on? How come there are two time machines.. And what exactly came from that egg and what was that thing we found?' she landed with the other two on Roshi's island, and they walked in.

"There you guys are! Look on the TV!" Krillin yelled to them.

Yukari looked at the TV, seeing the reporter and then static. There was screaming and then that stopped. 'What is that? What if it's what we saw at the time machine..'

"I have to see this myself." Trunks said, going out the door.

"I'm going too!" Gohan said.

"No." Both Chi-chi and Goten said following Trunks, and Yukari continued, "Stay here and watch Goku." She said as she followed Trunks and Goten out the door, and caught up with them. "Trunks! Goten!" She yelled, looking at him, "Hey, you need to calm down, right now your…"

"Calm down? Did you see that thing?" They almost snapped at her, "That thing has changed history and now those androids are stronger than we thought! I don't understand what could have happened!"

She grabbed their wrists, stopping both of them, "I know that!" She yelled at them, "I know that you're mad and confused, I am too! But you can't go rushing into a situation with a unleveled head! What if this thing is just as strong as this time periods androids? You'll be killed, what am I suppose to do? Go deliver the new of your death to your mother and ours? Think about it!"

Trunks looked down, clenching his fist, then exhaled, "I'm sorry." He whispered.

She let go of their wrists, watching it fall to their side, "It's okay, just don't go rushing off again, I might not be able to control that temper of yours next time." She said lightly. "Let's go. It seemed like they were in trouble." But she stopped, 'That.. That ki.' she looked over to Goten, "Y-You sense that right?"

It seemed to take him back, "But we destroyed Frieza,Cooler and his father, Goku can't be moving around.. This is insane.."

"Yakuri! Trunks!Goten!" A voice cried out, making the two teens look back to see Krillin, "You guys sense that too right?" he said as he caught up to them.

Yakuri nodded, "yeah I don't understand.." She looked towards the fight and took off, Trunks and Krillin following her, "That has to be what was in the time machine, but how? How the hell did that thing take it?" She muttered more to herself until they finally reached where that thing and come to find out, Piccolo, were fighting.

Yakuri looked at the green creature, "What… is that?" She said as she landed next to Piccolo, Trunks and Krillin following suit.

"Is that the thing that killed everyone?" Trunks said, "It's a monster.."

"Yes, be careful of it's tail." Piccolo warned.

"Why do I feel everyone's ki.." Krillin asked

"I'll explain that later, right now I need to take care of it."

"Take care of me?" The creature said, "That won't be easy."

For a minute, Yakuri reverted back to a little school girl, slightly clinging to Trunks' arm, " W-WHAT THE HELL T-THAT THING JUST SPOKE!" She yelled, trying to hide.

"I really don't thing you're going to win." Piccolo said, returning to his opponent, " I won't let you escape and another Kamehameha won't work on me."

"What? He can perform Goku's Kamehameha? Wow, he won't believe this.." Krillin said.

"Goku's still alive?" The creature said surprised, "Well, looks like this time line is different than mine.. I WILL GET MY HANDS ON 17 AND 18 AND EVEN YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO STOP ME!" the creature declared before placing his hands on his forehead. "Taiyoken!" Before anyone knew it, there was a blinding light.

Yakuri looked down, covering her face partially with Trunks' arm and her own hand, but she was still temporary blinded.

"Damn!" Trunks hissed, "We let him get away!"

"Isn't that Tein's technique?" Krillin said, "I mean Goku and I can still do that but he's the original one who knows it."

Slowly, her vision came back and she blinked a bit, still not letting go of Trunks for support, and surprisingly, he didn't even resist her holding onto his arm.

"Damn it! I let myself get distracted! I should have destroyed him when I had a chance! Damn me!" Piccolo yelled, taking the four back.

It was then that Vegeta landed, "What the hell just happened here?"

"It looks like Tein's going to be coming here too, I'll wait until he arrives." Piccolo said calming down.

"Then answer this; are you really Piccolo? How did you get so much stronger in such a short amount of time!"

"He rejoined with Kami." Krillin said.

"Rejoined with Kami? Impossible! He's only a Namek and he's stronger than a Super Saiyan." Vegeta growled.

"Look, Tein's here!" Krillin said, as he landed, then looked over to Piccolo who seemed spaced out, "Piccolo.."

He looked to the rest, "Look, that thing's name is Cell, he's a android created by Dr. Gero's computer that's acting on it's own. He came from another time line where he killed Trunks, Goten, and Yakuri's for the time machine, he contains mine, Goku's, Tein's, Gohan's, Vegeta's, Frieza's, Cooler's and his father's cells, that's why he knows our techniques. He hasn't reached his perfect formed, and he will when he absorbs 17 and 18." Piccolo explained.

That sure took them all back, especially Yakuri. 'He ended up killing Trunks,Goten, and Yakuri in his time line… but if he needs 17 and 18 and had to go back to the past, that means we did end up killing the androids, but…' she looked down, 'But we were killed, that means that my mom and Chi-Chi probably were killed too, and that means even any trace of the Saiyan blood in that time line is gone too.'

"Y-Yakuri.." Trunks whispered, "You're going to break my arm.."

She looked at him and blushed from embarrassment, forgetting that she still had a clutch on his arm, "S-Sorry.."

He slightly rubbed his arm, chuckling, "It's fine, Krillin, Goten and I are going to Gero's lab to destroy Cell, do you want to go back to Roshi's?" He said.

Yakuri noticed that she had zoned out and shook her head, "I'm not 5 ." She said hovering, slightly smiling, "Let's go boys!" She said, flying off, making the three catch up.

"Wow Yakuri, you're sure fast!" Krillin said chuckling.

She smiled, "You bet I am. Did you honestly thing I was built for short fights? I'm more of a long-lasting fighter, I can fight don't get me wrong, but I'm built for agility." She said, with a hit arrogance.

" Vegeta's mini-me…" Krillin muttered to Trunks, "I really see the family resemblance. She's as scary as Bulma and arrogant as Vegeta, I'm slightly intimidated."

Trunks chuckled, His twin was a pain, he wouldn't lie, because he loved his sister dearly.

As they landed on the destroyed rubble, the cold air hit them, and hated what she was wearing. "Damn.. How the hell are we going to find this place?" She yelled.

"Wah!"

She looked back, seeing that Krillin had fallen in a hole, and she smiled, looking down the hole, "Great job Krillin!" She said.

"N-No problem…" He replied back.

She looked back to the two boys who only followed her down into the hole. At the bottom they saw a large machine, and next to it was a large glass dome with liquid and a small creature. Trunks walked up to it, "This has to be it, and that has to be what's going to be Cell."

"Let's destroy it then!" Krillin spoke, ready to fire a blast of ki at the machine.

Something caught Trunks' eye, "Wait, I think these are blue prints.."

"For Cell?" Yukari asked.

Goten was taken back, "No! It's for 17! I better have Bulma take a look at these, she might be able to figure out a weakness!" He said, and Yukari smiled, it was seeming so much closer to destroying the androids now. Goten handed her the blue prints, "Hold onto these for me." He said and she nodded before Krillin,Trunks, and Goten started blasting away.

The three fighters got out, and Krillin took the last blast, sending the whole lab into ash, and they flew off. Trunks looked over to Yakuri , then at Goten, "You can take those to my mom okay?"

"What about you?" Krillin and Yakuri asked.

"I'm going to go train with father."

"And I'm going back to KAME house."

"Alright then and you Trunks are you sure he'll let you do that?" Krillin asked, a bit skeptical.

"I don't like the version of him very much, but even he knows that you'll improve a lot faster if you have a training partner." Trunks said.

Yakuri sighed, "Just be careful, and hit father in the face for me Trunks and Goten hit master Roshi for me I have a feeling I ain't going back over there." She said, as Trunks and Goten only smiled to her.

"Good luck!" Krillin said, before Trunks took off one way and Goten the other, leaving the other two to return to Bulma's. "Say, you and Goten have a good relationship.."

Yakuri blinked, "We grew up together, of course we do. When my father died, Goten and Trunks trained me but it was Goten who trained me the most, plus I helped make the medication with his mom." She looked to Krillin, "Why do you say that?"

"Well aren't you two, you know, together?"

She stopped dead in her tracks, face beat red, "NO!" she yelled, "Goten and I would never get together!"

Krillin laughed at her reaction and stopped, waiting for her to catch up, "At least I gave you an opportunity." He said.

She held a ki in her hand, "Look Krillin, I'm sure not a lot would alter if I kill you right now!" She growled, and then began to chase the poor man back to Bulma's place throwing ki blasts at him.

Yakuri quickly whacked Krillin upside his head before knocking on the door, Bulma answering it, she smiled, "Krillin! Yakuri! Nice of you guys to visit, where's your brother?"

"He's running an errand at the moment," Yukari said, then held the papers out, "Um, Mom, could you look these over? They're blue prints for 17..." he said, as Bulma took the papers.

"Sure, come in, maybe my dad can look it over too!" She said leading them in.

"this is incredible!" Bulma's father said, "There's a lot of stuff even I don't understand, it's too bad Gero didn't use his knowledge for good."

"He used a human base, and mostly biomechanical enhancements, it looks like this can be used for some cellular fusion." Bulma said, "I'll have to take a closer look at these, there might be a weakness in one of the smaller devices."

"We'll work as fast as we can." Bulma's father said, looking at Yukari and Krillin.

Yukari smile widen, and she couldn't help but to laugh a bit, "Wow! Thanks so much! You don't know how awesome you guys are for."


	8. And the training begins

For the next three days Goten, unlike the rest, was just flying around searching for either Cell or the androids. Piccolo had gone against his decision and thought it best to keep and eye on the TV and then go from there, but Goten response was 'Look, I don't care, technically, I'm 19 and I can do what I want, plus this is what I always do. Watch over Goku. Plus if I was Gohan you would let him go."

Goten had also worried about Trunks and Yukari, he really wondered if Vegeta let them train or was just letting them sit there and watch. He landed on a cliff side, looking over a town, getting frustrated. Cell had been hiding his ki, and the androids hadn't been making any threats, so he couldn't find them.

"Goten!" Gohan called.

Goten looked behind him, taken back at seeing not only Gohan, but Goku. "G-Gohan! Dad!" He blinked, pointing to Goku, "Aren't you suppose to be resting?"

Goku smiled, "I'm fine, really. And look, I've been able to hear you guys talk about what's going on, so I think I understand what's going on now." he paused and smiled wider, "And I'm glad that your my son in the future!"

Goten fell back, then got up and pointed to Goku, "H-How did you know? I never once talked to you when you were asleep?"

Gohan looked down, "um… I didn't know dad would be able to hear, so I talked about you…"

Goten only sighed, "I should have known anyway." then looked at Goku, "So now what are you going to do? If you know about the situation in hand, then you know how much stronger these androids are then my time line."

Goku nodded, "That's why I'm going to take you, Gohan, Trunks, Yukari and Vegeta with me to train in this room that were one day equals one whole year."

Goten blinked, "Wow really? And… I can come too?"

He nodded, taking Gohan's hand and then held his free hand out, "Come on."

He was taken back but smiled and took his hand. Instantly they were in front of Trunks, Yukari, and Vegeta. Trunks looked back, taken back, Goten only smiled, "how's training going?" he said as he noticed that Trunks was just sitting on rock and Yukari sitting on the other side of the rock which a had a very pissed off look.

"Uh...," he looked down and Yukari spoke up, "He says we're just going to get in the way." she said to Goten and Gohan as Goku seemed to talk to Vegeta.

Goten patted her back, "Don't worry, at least you've been making sure he doesn't kill himself."

They finally flew up to the watch tower, and she stood there. Goku smiled, "Hey Mr. Popo, we came to use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

Mr. Popo nodded, "Alright maggots, it's only two people at the time."

"Shut up you... I'm taking the two boys with me and you won't stop me," Vegeta yelled as Goten and Trunks ran after him.

Yukari was taken back and shook her head and looked at Goku as Vegeta,Trunks and Goten went in, "Hey, Goku… ."

"I know, I'll go in twice, once with Gohan, and once with you." He said.

Yukari, again, was taken back. 'Then after I Trunks and Goten goes out then I might go in with father…' She looked down, nodding, "Okay."

Throughout the day, Yukari didn't have patience, and she would even have to wait another day. But as the day was going, she was getting nervous. Piccolo was fighting the androids, and even Cell. 'This… this isn't good, if Cell gets those two androids, then we're in slim chances!' all of a sudden, Piccolo's ki was gone. She looked up, 'oh no…' it was then that she felt Cell's ki go up. "Oh no!"

"DAMN! Cell's ki has gone up, that means he's absorbed either 17 or 18!" Goku said, clenching his fist. Before Gohan and Yukari knew it, he disappeared.

"Dad!" Gohan yelled.

Yukari placed her hand on Gohan's shoulder, "Hey, don't worry, I don't think he's stupid enough to fight Cell as he is." she said, "Besides, your father going to train us." she spoke, smiling at Gohan.

He nodded, "Right."

Before they knew it, Goku was back with an injured Piccolo and Tein. After giving them some Senzu beans, they were back on their feet, although they were pretty upset on being beaten so badly.

"As it is now, Cell is unbelievably strong, I don't think any of us have a chance.." Piccolo stated.

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS!" Mr. Popo said, "Trunks, Goten, and Vegeta have come out of the Chamber!"

"can you quit us mag-," Tien asked

"Pecking order," Mister Popo said at Tein who shut his mouth immediately.

"Really?" Goku said as the rest of the group went to the door.

Yukari saw that Vegeta's,Trunks' and Goten's clothes were tattered, and that Trunks' hair was longer, and Goten hair looked just like the way he has it in the last episode of DBZ but to Yukari, there was something else different about the two. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"We were expecting you." Goku said playfully.

"Well, after two months Vegeta was able to surpass Super Saiyan, it wasn't until now that he became proficient in using it." Trunks said.

"Look." Vegeta said, "There's no reason for you to go into the Chamber, I'll clean this mess up, Cell and the androids."

'At least his attitude didn't change.' Yukari thought, shaking her head.

"Hello? Anyone here?"

Everyone went outside, "Bulma!" Goten spoke, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Krillin told me everyone was here so I came." She blinked, noticing Trunks' hair. "what the heck! It that you Trunks?" she said now going up to the teen, "Why'd you change your hair style? Is this a wig? I think you've gotten taller too!"

Trunks, for one, was completely taken back, "U-Uh, well there's this mystical room where a whole year passes in a day. Father, Goten, and I were training."

"Really?" Bulma asked, "Then how come Vegeta's hair didn't grow?"

"A pure Saiyan's hair, once fully grown doesn't grow. We shouldn't be standing around here talking about hair, why did you come?" Vegeta answered.

"To bring everyone battle armor you requested." She said, releasing a trunk from the capsule." And Yukari someone named Mokou dropped this by the my door to give to you."

"What, again this is the second time this happened," she said in her mind and Vegeta was looking at her, but the person who was shocked the most was Goku because Mokou is his older sister that is deceased. Yukari held up a white shirt and red pants that had red and white talismans on them.

As Trunks, Vegeta, Goten, Goku,Gohan got into them but Tein, Yukari, and Piccolo didn't move. "Aren't you going to take them?"

"I rather not wear anything that deals with Saiyans or what Frieza's men wore." Piccolo said.

Yukari looked at Goten then at Bulma,."Thanks Mom... and I am going to change later" She said, holding her bag.

Bulma sighed, "Well, whoever brought this for you know that the saiyan armor would look too ugly on us women anyway." She said smiling.

Vegeta only turned when he was done, going off. Trunks and Goten sighed, "I guess we better be going too."

"Wait." Goku said, going back into his pockets, handing Trunks three Senzu beans, "Take these, remember, if it gets too dangerous, it's okay to run away."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." Trunks said.

"Whatever you do don't die." Bulma added.

Trunks gave a quick wave and took off. Goku looked at Gohan and Yukari, "I'll take Gohan in first then you that sound okay?"

Yukari nodded, "I understand, good luck you guys." She said giving a wave as the two went in. She then looked over to where Trunks, Goten , and Vegeta had left, 'I hope they don't get themselves killed..' She thought, getting a bit worried, then shook her head, 'No! Goten has been training for a year and he's a lot stronger, I just have to have faith that he'll be alright and that he won't need saving… although, Cell has gotten a lot stronger and even with Piccolo rejoining Kami, he wasn't enough to beat him.'

"Vegeta's ki is getting larger.." Piccolo stated, seeming to be shocked.

Yukari looked down, 'Wow, a year in that room does that much?' she was taken back, 'Wait. He's playing with him! Damn it Vegeta, stop playing and destroy him! Trunks!Goten! Why aren't you doing anything to talk sense into him!' she yelled in her head as she felt the ki. Then he felt increase… and it was from Cell.

"Cell's reached his perfection." Piccolo said.

"What? Why didn't Krillin use the device I gave him?" Bulma said.

"He destroyed it himself."

"Why would he do that!" Bulma, now yelling.

"This is still Vegeta's fault." Piccolo growled.

Yukari looked at the ground and became worried, 'Damn… this isn't good…' looking back to where Goku and Gohan were, she became anxious, 'This isn't good, come on Goku, we need you now..' she looked back down, feeling Vegeta's ki a lot lower and then her brother's too, 'Has he lost? What about Trunks ... Goten? Krillin's down there too, I hope to god that they don't get killed..'

She felt a spike in ki, and was taken back, 'T-that's Goten's ki… has he really gotten so much stronger?'

"He's gotten so strong, stronger than Cell! I can't believe it!" Piccolo said, also taken back by Gotens' strength.

That's when his ki lowered. Yukari was taken back, 'W-Wait Goten couldn't have been defeated, oh no!' She went to take off when Piccolo grabbed her arm, "Calm down Yukari."

"Calm down! What about my brother...Goten? First Vegeta's and Trunks are defeated and Goten also ? I'm not going to let them die!"She spat.

"They're not going to die! Now calm down!" He yelled, bringing her back to her feet, "If you go right now you're just useless! You need to go into the chamber and train to get stronger! If you want to go die, then that's fine!" he said, letting her go.

Yukari was taken back, but clenched her fist and looked down, growling to herself, then walked where the door was and sat down on the steps. 'Piccolo better be right…' She sighed, six more hours and it was her turn. She held her knees, burying her head in her knees as well, hiding her face from everyone, 'Please be okay Goten.'

She had been so strong for so many years, and she was wondering why she was being so emotional, emotional over Goten. With how they had lived, how come she wasn't like this all the time, maybe Krillin was right.. She was close to Goten, but she had grown up with him, wasn't it assumed that they would be close.

'What are my emotions towards Goten?' she thought, looking like she was asleep. 'I mean… he promised me when we were younger that he'd be okay, and he's been okay, but I've been so useless to him, he always has to save me, I always retreat… I'm not strong enough…' She exhaled, clenching her knees tighter, 'Why can't I be stronger? Why can't I be more useful? So many people have gotten hurt, Krillin, Gohan, Piccolo, Vegeta, Tein, Trunks,Goten… and I've just been sitting around like it's nothing.. I need to achieve Super Saiyan, and Goku's got to get me to that level..' She declared in her head.

"Yuki?" A voice called out, making her look up.

Kneeling down in front of her was Goten, his hair cut again and not scratched at all and Trunks looking at her with a worried face. "Y-You idiots!" She yelled, standing up, "Why the hell did your ki spike so high and then drop down suddenly? Did you want to die?" She spoke, looking down at him.

Goten blinked, then stood up, making her look up at him, "I'm sorry Yukari, I didn't know I worried you that much.." He said, placing his hands on her shoulder, "Don't worry so much, I pro-"

She rammed her fist really hard on his chest armor, "You idiot! You always promise that you're going to be okay, but it's when you do stupid shit like that that you worry me! Put yourself in my place!" She yelled, looking down, now clenching onto his armor. "You can't do that!" She spoke, trying to keep herself together.

In truth, Goten was taken back at her outburst, he had never heard her yell at him like this before, not since her father died, and he kept his hands on her shoulders, not really knowing what the right words were, "Yuki..." He said, looking down at her, "I don't mean it. You know I don't, I just don't want you being the one hurt. You've gone through the same world I've gone through, we've lost so many people, I just don't want you being killed, I don't want to lose you." He said, taking himself back at the words he had spoken. But it was the truth, he didn't want to lose her, the one person besides his mother that he stayed on the world for, to protect.

"Stupid." Yukari muttered, pushing herself away from him, looking down, "Just don't let your ki go out of control like that." She said before going off somewhere else, somewhere where she could hide her red face. She sat on the side of the lookout, 'I defiantly now know. I'm falling for the kid.' she thought, exhaling. She looked down, 'I mean, I've always liked Goten, he was always fun to hang out with… I wonder if Mom, Dad, Gohan, Trunks and Chi-Chi saw this coming?' she thought, then got up quickly, 'Goku and Gohan's ki! They've both changed drastically!' she thought as she took off to find them.

As she came up to the group, Goku looked at her, "Yukari, get changed into training clothes, I'll take you in next."

She stopped, "Uh, right!" She said, now going into a room to change. She took out the clothes that Bulma gave her an outfit that a mysterious person named Mokou gave herand she found a small vial and a note " My dear Yukari, these pills are for you only and you will know what to do with this. After she changed, she made sure the belt was tight and walked out, "Okay! I'm ready!" she said, ignoring the stares.

"Great! Let's go!" Goku said, dragging her in.

Yukari looked around, an all white room. Two beds, a bathroom, a nice size kitchen and then.. "wow." She spoke, seeing the large open space. "And this is going to be one year?" She said looking back as Goku nodded. "Goku…" She became hesitant, "Please teach me to become a Super Saiyan, like everyone else!" She almost pleaded.

He nodded, "Of course, I was going to teach you it rather you like it or not!" he said patting her head. "Now let's get started. You need to focus on your anger, let that draw on your transformation."

Yukari looked down, clenching her fist, thinking. "I.. I don't like how things have gone in my future.. Father and Gohan died, protecting .. I couldn't do anything about it!" She closed her eyes, feeling the emotions flood her veins, "And I can't help Trunks or Goten! I'm so useless! Mom's always worried about me, so many people have died because of those androids, and I couldn't do anything! Nothing! I hate feeling so useless!" She screamed, then she felt so much energy consume her, it almost hurt and she didn't care.

Goku was taken back, No one hadn't mastered transforming this quickly, "That's it Yukari! Focus on that anger! Now let go of your excitement little by little!"

She really was a Super Saiyan… 'It's good… just… calm.. That's it…' Finally, she opened her now blonde eyes, and her white and black hair was now blonde. She looked at her hands, feeling the power flowing through her body.

"Wow Yukari! On your first try too!" Goku said, "You might be right there with Gohan! But how come your eyes are not teal?"

She looked down, "Actually, in my time, before Gohan died, he did try to teach me, but I couldn't, and then before we came here, Trunks and Goten tried again, but there was little luck but i couldn't still... but they did tell me that my eyes did flicker from white to yellow but ..." She looked up, "I didn't want to disappoint you or Dad… so I really wanted to become one."

He patted her head again, "Even if you hadn't become one, I wouldn't have been disappointed but I wonder what Vegeta would say,but it took me and your father forever to become a Super Saiyan, seeing you, Gohan, Goten and Trunks becoming one at such young ages, well, that's an amazing feat." He took a few steps back, transforming himself, "Now, lets start with your training."

Yukari getting into a fighting stance and nodded, "Yes!"


End file.
